Vuela Petirrojo, vuela
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: – ¿Sabes dónde está Damian?
1. Chapter 1

Ayer revisaba mis libretas y encontré eso entre mis borradores… ¡de hace dos años! Ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces lo transcribí y perdí el archivo -.-

* * *

La escena parecía sacada de una de esas películas que a Dick le encantaba ver, besaba a SU Robin suavemente mientras detrás de ellos el sol comenzaba a ocultarse… cursi sin duda, pero no negaría que esa luz le daba un tono sublime al rostro de Damian.

Le encantaba ver como las mejillas del menor pasaban del rosa al carmín profundo cada que le hacía un cumplido o lo besaba con tranquilidad para luego apretarle los glúteos o hacerle un comentario lascivo; adoraba las sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando lo abrazaba o tomaba su mano cuando paseaban. Al principio Damian se sobresaltaba o se tensaba y eso hacía que los intestinos de Jason se retorcieran de coraje, el chico hacia eso porque al no estar acostumbrado a esas acciones no sabía que esperar o cómo reaccionar ¿acaso sus padres nunca le mostraron afecto? Luego recordaba que era hijo de Bruce y Thalía y su malestar aumentaba, ese par eran candidatos al premio de los peores padres.

Mordió su labio inferior para que abriera la boca y así adentrar su lengua sin embargo en eso sonó el celular del menor.

– ¿A quién se le ocurre interrumpir? –Gruño separándose; Damian saco el aparato y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Quién crees?... ¿Qué sucede Drake?... no tienen pruebas de eso… claro que no estoy admitiendo nada tan solo… cállate Drake lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia. –Molesto colgó y volvió a guardarlo, Jason lo veía divertido.

– ¿Y ahora como es que el reemplazo te saco de tus frágiles casillas?

–Suspiro. – Llamaron de la escuela acusándome de tirar por la ventana las pastillas para el corazón del director… tuvo un pre infarto.

– ¿En serio lo hiciste?

– ¡No! El tipo no me ha hecho nada como para que casi lo mate.

– ¿Entonces porque te culpan a ti?

–Ni idea pero tengo que aclararlo. Tt. Alguien está inculpándome ¿pero quién?

Le creía, hacía años que Damian no asesinaba y si quisiera dañar a alguien no haría algo tan simple como deshacerse de un medicamento o al menos se aseguraría de que nadie pudiera inculparlo, se veía preocupado y enojado quizás por la acusación o por lo que el reemplazo le hubiera dicho.

–Ya, eso puede esperar. Ahora, ¿en que estábamos? – tomo el rostro del menor entre sus manos para besarlo apasionadamente, Damian correspondió con la misma intensidad cuando las primeras estrellas se asomaron.

No estaban seguros de si alguien de la familia estaba al tanto de su relación y la verdad no les interesaba, ellos estaban cómodos con eso y era lo que les importaba. Que más daba que Damian fuera años menor, que Jason fuera la oveja negra, nada les importaba seguirían juntos hasta que ya no se aguantaran el uno al otro.

~o~

La noche cayo en Gotham, era hora de que las buenas personas descansaran en sus cálidas camas mientras que los criminales salen a cometer barbaridad y media. Recargado contra su motocicleta un vigilante esperaba impaciente a su joven amante pero los minutos pasaban y de él ni sus luces.

" _Once treinta, lleva media hora de retraso… ya no llego"_ pensó Red Hood mirando el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. La ausencia de su novio era rara, normalmente el Petirrojo llegaba a tiempo a sus citas, no solía faltar. _"Quizás está ocupado dándole la paliza de su vida a un pobre diablo, como yo debería está haciéndolo"_

Tiro la colilla del cigarro que fumaba y arranco su motocicleta iniciando así otra noche de patrulla en Gotham, aunque no quisiera admitirlo el hecho de que Damian lo hubiera dejada plantado le dolió. Pero ¡hey! Llevaba una semana sin verlo así que era lógico ¿no?

Un par de horas después Red Hood vigilaba desde el techo de un edificio departamental, intentaba alejar a cierta ave de sus pensamientos, Damian debía tener una buena excusa para no presentarse esa noche no necesariamente debió pasarle algo malo… ¿verdad?

Una negra e imponente figura se paró frente a él, Batman, el Caballero Oscuro parecía molesto y preocupado por vete a saber qué razón. ¡Pero si Jason se había estado portando bien! ¡No mato a nadie los últimos quince días!

– ¿Sabes dónde está Damian? –Pregunto con la voz tensa, seguramente recurría a él como última opción ya que su relación padre-hijo seguía sin ser del todo buena.

–Yo muy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú? – Años atrás el gruñido molesto de Bruce lo habría intimidado pero ya no. Ahora eso solo lo conseguía Damian.

–Hace dos días que nadie sabe nada de él.

–Y hace siete días que yo no lo veo, así que no sé dónde está.

– ¿Alguna idea de con quién…?

–Oh que buen padre eres, ¿ni siquiera sabes a donde o con quien podría correr tu hijo menor cuando quiere alejarse porque lo castigas por algo que no hizo?

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Me lo conto – Y vaya que le conto, horas después de la llamada del reemplazo su demonio le llamo para decirle que no podrían verse pronto pues estaba bajo vigilancia hasta que se descubriera si tenía o no que ver con el infarto del director. – Así que dime, si quiere escaparse un rato ¿con quién va?

–Contigo, con Dick, Stephanie o Cassandra.

–Por lo que veo con ellos no está y conmigo tampoco, ¿con quién más podría refugiarse? –Red Hood utilizaba un tono burlón pero solo era para enmascarar el sentimiento de preocupación que nació en su corazón al enterarse que su pequeño estaba desaparecido y probablemente herido. _"Estúpido Bruce no puedes cuidar de Damian, me lo llevare a vivir conmigo"_

–No lo sé, por eso vine contigo porque tu… ¿qué sucede Oracle, ya encontraron a Robin? – Jason no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que la pelirroja le decía a Batman por el comunicador pero distinguía su tono de voz y sonaba bastante alterada –… voy para allá.

– ¿Ya lo hallaron?

–No. El Joker envió un video a la comisaria, tenía una nota que decía "vuela Petirrojo, vuela"… temen que él lo tenga. –Sabia de lo que era capaz el Joker, si ese demente tenía en su poder a Damian podía hacerle lo mismo que a Jason y eso era algo que no podía permitir. – ¿Vienes? –apenas pronuncio la pregunta el segundo Robin ya estaba montado en su motocicleta.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del comisionado Spoiler, Batgirl, Nightwing y Red Robin ya estaba ahí, todos nerviosos. Se sorprendieron al ver que iban juntos pero no dijeron nada.

–Batman…

– ¿Qué dice en el video?

–No sabemos, aun no lo vemos.

– ¿Y que están esperando?

Gordon puso el disco en el reproductor. Por un momento la pantalla permaneció en negro, luego apareció la cara del Joker esta vez su maniática sonrisa reflejaba una satisfacción que para nada les agrado.

–Hola Batsy –rio. – Si estás viendo eso ya habrás notado que cierto pajarillo no está revoloteando por Gotham ¿y sabes porque? –la cámara dejo de enfocar al payaso, ahora mostraba una imagen que hizo jadear a los presentes: Robin atado con cadenas y amordazado, sangre cubría gran parte de su rostro, el uniforme roto en varias partes. –Está aquí jugando conmigo. Sabes eh estado reflexionando tu actitud respecto a estos pajaritos, al principio creí que te limitaban que te ablandaban, son un estorbo. Te conozco, prefieres andar solo por eso cuando acabe con el segundo duraste mucho sin uno… durante ese tiempo nuestros combates se volvieron interesantes, tus golpes tenían fuerza irradiaban furia no temías lo que pudiera pasar –sonrió extasiado pero luego se puso serio. –Pero eso se acabó cuando el tercero llego. Creí que podría hacer que volvieras a ser el mismo sin embargo a pesar de mis terribles acciones no lo he logrado así que pensé revive ese hecho que lo desencadeno ¡y henos aquí, a punto de arrancarle las alas a otro Petirrojo! Mmm… aunque por lo que se no te llevas muy bien con este así que no se si su muerte consiga llevarte al nivel de depresión que quiero… ¡bueno hay que averiguarlo! –Vieron como joker tomo un grifo y comenzó a golpear a Damian, se notaba como el chico trataba de resistir el fuerte dolor pero era demasiado para su cuerpo, cada golpe destilaba sadismo. – ¡HAHAHA! –en el sexto golpe en el torso tosió sangre seguramente proveniente de sus pulmones, al noveno comenzó a gritar preso del dolor, tres golpes más y Joker se detuvo. – ¡HAHAHA deberías estar orgulloso de él Batsy! Este niño soporta muy bien los golpes, ¿me creerás que no grito hasta que le rompí las costillas? De eso ya hace una media hora es sorprendente que siga vivo debería hacerse ahogado con su propia sangre… ¿verdad enfermera Harley? –La cámara se movió mostrando a una llorosa Harley Quiin vestida de enfermera, su maquillaje estaba completamente corrido, en sus manos tenía un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un karte. – ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?

–T-tres costillas r-rotas, un hombro –sollozo– dis-dislocado y la pierna derecha fracturada en tres partes –parecía que la arlequín sufría viendo al maltratado Robin, un golpe se lograba ver en su rostro quizás intento defenderlo.

–Gracias por el informe enfermera.

Las chicas sollozaban al igual que Tim, los otros permanecían shokeados. Red Robin se aferró al pecho de Nightwing buscando consuelo pero este no le devolvió el abrazo, seguía viendo como el otro Petirrojo era agredido por el payaso demente. Jason mordió su labio con fuerza, los recuerdos de su propia muerte llegaron en tropel a su mente, Damian estaba pasando por lo mismo que él.

* * *

¿Qué pasara ahora?

¿Dudas, quejas, comentarios, crucios, avadas?


	2. Chapter 2

– _Gracias por el informe enfermera._

 _Las chicas sollozaban al igual que Tim, los otros permanecían shokeados. Red Robin se aferró al pecho de Nightwing buscando consuelo pero este no le devolvió el abrazo, seguía viendo como el otro Petirrojo era agredido por el payaso demente. Jason mordió su labio con fuerza, los recuerdos de su propia muerte llegaron en tropel a su mente, Damian estaba pasando por lo mismo que él._

.

.

Otra ronda de golpes inicio, esta vez en las piernas y un en el cráneo, todos fuertes incluso se alcanzó a escuchar como un hueso se rompía; Damian ya no gritaba más que para evitar darle la satisfacción al Joker porque estaba exhausto se encontraba al borde del desmayo.

– **¿Por qué tan serio?** –Le pregunto al notar que ya casi no se movía, en un último acto de rebeldía Robin escupió sangre al rostro del payaso. Como contestación Joker conecto un fuerte derechazo sobre su quijada. – **Ahaha, mas impetuoso que el otro Robin él fue más fácil de asesinar** –saco una navaja de entre sus ropas y la movió juguetonamente frente a la mirada asustada del chico de capucha – **el murió más tranquilo tu por otro lado pareces querer sufrir, ¿eres masoquista pajarito?** –sostuvo fuertemente la cara del niño evitando que se apartara y adentro la navaja en su boca. Lentamente la deslizo de lado a lado cortándole las comisuras hasta media mejilla dándole la apariencia de que estuviera sonriendo, una gran sonrisa sangrienta parecida a la de su agresor. Ni a Jason le hizo eso, ¿por qué se ensañaba con él? ¿Tanto odio tenia por los murciélagos? ¿Tanta era su obsesión por Batman?– **Así te ves mejor pajarito, mucho más atractivo** –lamio la sangre de sus mejillas, Damian intento alejarse asqueado al sentir la repugnante lengua del criminal pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo. Cuando el payaso decidió retirarse la sangre absorbida había sido reemplazada por nueva que goteo hasta el cuello del chico. – **Ha sido divertido pajarito pero se hace tarde, es hora de que vaya, dile adiós a Batsy pequeño petirrojo. Te ha dejado morir como al otro, tampoco vino por ti.**

.

La pantalla se volvió negra dejando inconcluso el macabro acto donde el príncipe del crimen era el autor, aun así no era necesario ver lo que sucedía para saber cómo terminaba era predecible.

Perdieron de nuevo al más joven.

En la oficina solo se escuchaban los sollozos de Sthep y Cass, los demás intentaban aguantar el llanto, tragarse su dolor y culpa. James se quitó los lentes para apretarse el puente de la nariz, durante años en la policía presencio muchas muertes algunas de ellas sumamente crueles pero esta vez era alguien que conocía, un niño que vio crecer. Quiso darles palabras de aliento a la familia destrozada que estaba frente a él, dar un bálsamo calmante a sus almas como años atrás le diera a Bruce Wayne la noche en que sus padres fueron asesinados pero temía que si abría la boca lo primero que saldría de ella fuera un sollozo.

– **Quería dejarte en suspenso** –la voz les hizo volver la atención a la pantalla otra vez– **pero no me resistí, debes saber cómo termina esto** –la imagen cambio del Joker a un edificio siendo consumido por intensas llamas. El humo comenzaba a obstaculizar la visión pero aun así se notaba como la estructura se estaba reduciendo a cenizas y escombros… junto con Damian.

El video terminaba con esa imagen y el Joker riendo después de preguntar: ¿te gusta el petirrojo asado Batsy? ¿Regresaras a mí?

.

.

Jason salió de la oficina no podía quedarse ahí necesitaba despejar su mente. Termino encerrándose en el baño de la jefatura, al ver al remido Red Hood corriendo desesperado por los pasillos el personal se apartaba incluso lo que se encontraban en el sanitario lo desalojaron queriendo evitar un encuentro con él. Quería despertar de esa horrible pesadilla Damian, su amado Damian o podía estar… ese payaso desquiciado no lo había…

Sintió lagrimas quemándole las mejillas, el aire comenzó a faltarle así que se quitó el casco sin embargo no funciono, jadeo desesperado, boqueo pero el oxígeno se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones. Un fuerte mareo comenzó a invadirlo y tuvo que sentarse para no caer.

" _Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando… despertare en una de mis casas de seguridad, llamare a Damian para vernos y le pediré que venga a vivir conmigo, el creerá que bromeo pero me encargare de hacer que me crea. Conseguiremos una casa donde el escoja con un gran jardín en el que sus animales puedan correr libres y…"_ sollozo frenando su inútil plan a futuro. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Damian sobreviviera a ese incendio? ¿1, 2… 0?

Maldijo al Joker por ser un maldito psicótico que se la vivía arruinando las vidas de los demás, a Bruce por ser un mal padre y descuidar a su hijo, a sus hermanos por dejar solo a Damian y a el mismo por no buscarlo antes, si hubiera estado con el Joker no habría dañado uno solo de sus cabellos.

Esa noche unas terribles palabras llenaron el canal de comunicación del Bat-clan, unas que hacía años no eran pronunciadas: Robin está muerto.

~o~

No había sido en Gotham no había reportes de almacenes incendiados desde hacía meses así que lo primero que Alfred hizo fue buscar en todo el país era el único que no permitió al dolor apoderarse de sí, aun tenia esperanza de encontrarle, creía que de alguna manera logro escapar y debían apurarse en ubicarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa.

El viejo mayordomo detestaba ver a su familia sufrir pero desgraciadamente no había nada que pudiera hacer para aligerar su dolor.

¿Le dolía a él? Por supuesto, Damian era su nieto, el más pequeño de ellos, a quien ya había perdido por culpa propia, quien a pesar de haber vivido años con ellos aun sentía que su familia no le amaba. ¿Cómo pudieron fallarle otra vez? ¿Cómo pudieron confiarse tanto? Todos sabían que Joker andaba suelto y debido a eso Bruce ordeno que nadie patrullara solo pero Batwoman iba con Abuse y Girl-Bat, al tener menos experiencia eran más vulnerables y se suponía que Bruce iría con su hijo pero tuvieron una pelea y desde entonces nadie más lo vio. Creían que solo era un berrinche por la acusación en su contra… que equivocados estaban.

Las chicas seguían llorando destrozadas por su hermano pequeño en una esquina de la cueva, lamentándose de lo que pudo ser y ya no seria, Tim intentaba mantenerse fuerte y sacar a su novio del shock en el que había entrado desde que viera a su bebé ser torturado pero estaba fallando miserablemente. Jason estaba en una camilla sedado, su crisis nerviosa provoco que chocara con la primera luminaria que se topó en el camino, Abuse lo encontró en la calle tirado a un lado de su motocicleta, el pelirrojo había ido a buscarlos para exigirles que no hicieran bromas con la vida de su amigo pero se encontró con que era verdad. Aun habiendo visto el video se negaba a creer que el chico que enfrentaba a los peores enemigos sin n atisbo de miedo hubiera fallecido. Salió de la cueva jurando que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Dami.

Y Bruce… Bruce estaba en su habitación revolcándose en el auto odio por permitir de nuevo que su hijo muriera.

~o~

Resulto que el asesinato de Robin ocurrió en la ciudad de los arqueros pero como era una bodega vieja y que en poco tiempo seria demolida no habían intervenido dejando que los bomberos se hicieran cargo perdiendo así mucha evidencia. Cuando se enteraron de lo ocurrido Ollie y los demás les dieron total acceso al lugar y videos de seguridad de toda la ciudad, era lo menos que pudieron hacer para ayudarles. No encontraron su cuerpo y eso los alentó, aunque ínfima había una posibilidad de que hubiera sobrevivido.

Sin embargo dos meses después las esperanzas comenzaron a morir.

Llevaban dos meses investigando sin resultados, no sabían que fue del cuerpo de Damian ni a donde huyeron los payasos criminales pareciera que la tierra se los trago. Poco a poco fueron trabajando cada vez menos en ese caso pues el crimen en Gotham nunca acababa, si no era Killer Crock era Dos Caras aliándose con el Pingüino. Solo Jason se negaba a darse por vencido.

.

Escucho como alguien se acercaba no distinguió de quien se trataba y no le importó quien fuera, si no le traía información sobre su petirrojo o la cara pintada era mejor que diera media vuelta y regresara por donde vino.

Tenía días sin salir de su apartamento su cara pálida y demacrada era señal de que tampoco había comido y descansado de forma adecuada, la verdad era que o tenia ánimos para nada solo quería encontrar al maldito que arruino su vida y hacerle pagar cada golpe que le propino a su amado.

– **Jason.**

La tranquila voz de Cassandra no le hizo alzar la vista siguió analizando las fotografías que Ollie le dio. La segunda y actual Batgirl se acercó suavemente hasta el intentando no alterarlo, cuando estuvo dentro de su espacio personal coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Jason se tensó al sentirla así que bruscamente se apartó la chica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insinuársele, nunca le tomo importancia pues su corazón le pertenecía a Damian además de que su coqueteo desataba los celos del hijo de las sombras y eso traía beneficios en la cama pero ahora que su petirrojo no estaba se le hacía pesado y patético.

Sabía que en parte era culpa suya pues al no hacer pública su relación nadie sabía que Damian era suyo y viceversa quizás si hubiera declarado que el demonio de las sombras compartía con el más que una historia parecida y una aberración por los payasos Cassandra no andaría de resbalosa.

– **Deberías descansar no has parado en días** –no intento tocarlo otra vez, podía ver claramente la incomodidad que le causaba al pájaro rebelde tenerla cerca. – **Sé que te importaba mucho pero…**

– **Si solo vienes a eso ahórratelo y lárgate** –escupió con acidez aun sin voltear.

Cassandra titubeo, ella admiraba a Jason desde hacía tiempo y no solo eso, lo amaba pero no era tonta, notaba las miradas que le dedicaba a Damian las cuales no eran para nada fraternales; había pasión retenida en sus toques, afecto irradiado cada vez que se encontraban, ella lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así no le importó, quería a Jason con ella, para ella. Damian podría conseguir a quien deseara, su encanto seducía hasta al corazón más helado además era un mimado el realmente no quería a Jason solo era un capricho del principito; los sentimientos de Cassandra eran puros y sinceros.

O eso se esforzaba en creer.

Comprendía que Jason estuviera herido por la muerte de Damian (como todos incluyéndola) pero ya habían pasado mese era hora de que se olvidara del demonio y fuera feliz, se encargaría de eso. Así que haciendo acopio de su voluntad se acercó al hombre de mechón blanco y giro rápidamente la silla donde estaba, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se sentó en sus piernas y lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Jason llevaba días sin dormir bien, exigiéndole a su cuerpo cuando ya no podía más, así que su cerebro decidió vengarse jugándole de nueva cuenta una mala pasada. Creyó ver unos ojos cobalto brillando divertidos, una sudadera roja varias tales grande y una sonrisa depredadora. El de ojos cian estuvo por corresponder el beso pues por un momento creyó que su amante había regresado y esos terribles sesenta días eran tan solo una horrible pesadilla, pero ese cuerpo sobre él no era tan cálido, no olía a te Earl Grey y mandarinas, no sentía su corazón hincharse de amor al tenerlo pegado a su pecho.

No era su petirrojo, era Cassandra quien lo besaba.

Pasado el shock inicial empujo a la joven, Cassandra no logro conservar el equilibrio y termino de espaldas en el sucio piso mirando dolida como la persona donde se volcaba su amor salía de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo, ahogo un sollozo mientras se levantaba, aunque estuviera muerto Damian aun poseía el corazón de Jason.

" _No debería pero comienzo a odiarte Damian, por ti Jason nunca se fijara en mí. ¿Por qué no se ha roto tu hechizo si estás muerto? Deja libre a Jason para que sea mío, déjanos ser felices"_

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, crucios, avadas?


	3. Chapter 3

– _Llevo años a tu lado he demostrado que he cambiado ¿porque no puedes confiar en mí? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?_

– _No tienes un historial precisamente blanco Damian, nunca has sido completamente sincero no puedo darte el beneficio de la duda._

– _¿Crees que yo intente matarlo? –pregunta cansado, sabe la respuesta pero necesita oírlo de su padre confirmar lo que piensa de él._

– _¿Seria al primero, a cuantos has intentado asesinar?_

 _El menor suspiro resignado, tenía gran labia podía convencer a cualquiera de que incluso la más conocida mentira era verdad pero su poder de convencimiento no funcionaba con su padre así que no tenía caso gastar saliva. Dio media vuelta para salir evitando así ver la mirada culpable de su progenitor. Bruce se sintió mal por lo dicho a su hijo, había hecho la promesa de llevarse mejor con Damian pero siempre que lo veía, cada que sus ojos cobalto idénticos a los suyos se cruzaban con los propios no veía a su hijo veía todo el mal que cometió. Le costaba reconocer sus buenas acciones a pesar de sus esfuerzos._

.

.

.

Bruce cerro los ojos rememorando la última vez que hablo con su hijo menor, habían peleado le echó en cara su pasado como siempre que Damian le pedía un poco de confianza. Una parte de él quería ser un buen padre para su hijo, poder conversar civilizadamente que recurriera a él cuándo un problema le surgiera… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, era más fácil evitarlo, recordar que ni siquiera tuvo voto en su concepción, que durante mucho tiempo finiquito vidas; que fue un asesino desalmado y es que siempre veía algo de su madre en él. Damian podía tener rasgos parecidos como el tono de ojos o la mandíbula pero su andar, los pómulos, la forma de hablar y mucho más tenia de su ex esposa.

" _¡Deja de compararme con madre!"_ le había exigido en una ocasión, pelaban como otras tantas veces no recordaba ya el motivo ni como terminaron gritándose el uno al otro solo recuerda que esa fue la primera vez que lastimo su piel fuera de un entrenamiento. Damian le reclamaba su pésimo trabajo como padre y antes de siquiera razonar la idea le dio una fuerte bofetada que le rompió los labios, la sangre no tardo en brotar de los cortes pero el chico no intento limpiarla solo vio fijamente a Bruce, pudo ver la pregunta en sus ojos ¿porque? Mas no obtuvo respuesta, su progenitor se retiró sin disculparse o seguir la discusión.

El arrepentimiento lo invadió, quería disculparse con su hijo por cada error cometido en su crianza, suplicarle hasta que la garganta se le secara pero no tenía el valor de ver su rostro herido, decepcionado. Nunca le había puesto la mano encima a ninguno, nunca y la primera vez que lo hace va y cachetea al que menos debería, al que paso toda su infancia entre golpes.

Apura el resto de su café ya frio dejando los recuerdos a un lado, sabe que debería estar buscándolo hay posibilidades de que se encuentre vivo en algún lugar pero como siempre no tiene tiempo para Damian; no con internos de Arkham en las calles, no con señores del crimen en guerra ahora que Red Hood no está para intimidarlos, no cuando Abuse desapareció sin dejar rastro… no cuando no sabe si en verdad quiere encontrarlo.

~o~

–Vamos amigo no has comido nada en días.

Tim intentaba que Titus comiera por lo menos un bocado de croquetas pero el gran danés se limitaba a verlo tristemente e ignorar el plato que ha puesto frente a él. El tercer Robin suspira frustrado, de continuar así la situación tendrán que alimentarlo por intravenosa; el perro resiente la falta de su amo extraña que sea el quien lo alimente, que jueguen juntos y salgan a pasear, Titus al igual que las otras mascotas que tenía el demonio espera pacientemente el retorno de su amo desgraciadamente nadie sabe cuándo sucederá o si pasaría. Sintió pasos a su espalda e inmediatamente los reconoció los había escuchado muchas veces.

–Despertaste. –No hubo respuesta pero no le sorprendió – ¿Te sientes mejor?

–Si –la noche anterior Nightwing recibió una fuerte paliza en las costillas ninguna rota pero lo suficientemente mallugadas como para dejarlo fuera de patrulla tres días. – ¿Aun no come? –Pregunta preocupado por el can, nota que los huesos comienzan a marcársele ligeramente, no ha visto al resto de los animales pero supone que están en condiciones similares.

–No, ni el gato o la vaca. Se están dejando morir.

Tim se levantó sacudiéndose las rodillas y se acercó al mayor, con delicadeza acaricio los pómulos de su amante intentando reconfortarlo. Dick era quien peor se veía, el primer Robin intentaba mantener buena cara pero compartían cama, sabía que no dormía solo fingía además ahora vivía básicamente de bebidas y barras energizantes; esperaba que en esos tres días de reposo se recuperar un poco sino se encargaría de sedarlo. Varias veces Tim lo escucho llorar por su hermano menor y dolía, le dolía no poder hacer nada para consolarlo, no había palabras de aliento porque no sabían si por lo menos existía un cuerpo que sepultar, no sabía si sería posible darle una tumba en la cual pudieran llorarle.

¿Y si estaba tirado por ahí herido, necesitándolos? Pero, ¿y si seguían investigando y descubrían que el menor era cenizas? Ya no sabía que creer.

–Están deprimidos, lo extrañan.

Tiene razón, no importa que hagan no mejoraran hasta que el demonio regrese. Tim suspira cansado, Gotham está chupando más rápido de lo normal sus ánimos apenas y tienen oportunidad de medio comer y dormir un par de horas. La liga, Wayne Enterprise, los criminales… todo los está consumiendo, los aliados tienen sus propios problemas así que no hay a quien pedir ayuda solo el clan esta para salvar Gotham como otras tantas ocasiones pero ahora no están completos y eso no es bueno, los vuelve vulnerables.

¿Puede ser esta la ocasión en que sean derrotados?

~o~

–Jaybird…

–Cállate Roy –hipido– no quiero –hipido– oírte.

–Basta –le arranco el bote de cerveza que acercaba a sus labios y lo azoto contra la mesa haciendo que se derramara un poco el líquido. –Te duele, lo extrañas, sientes que ya no puedes seguir sin él lo entiendo, entiendo cómo te sientes peor ¿realmente crees que le gustaría verte así? ¿No quieres encontrarlo y tenerlo a tu lado si está vivo, vengarlo si está muerto? En ese estado no lo conseguirás ¡mírate! Das lastima, ¿a dónde se fue el imponente Red Hood que atemorizaba a los criminales de Gotham? ¿El hombre que podía romper huesos con sus manos desnudas para proteger a su Robin? Qué bueno que Damian no está aquí para ver en lo que te has convertido le darías vergüenza.

Harper sabía que estaba siendo rudo con Jason pero era lo que necesitaba, no podía simplemente quedarse ahí sentado viendo cómo se deshacía el hígado gracias a la gran cantidad de alcohol que estaba ingiriendo últimamente; tenía que hacerle ver sus errores no ganaba nada lamentándose debía aguantarse el dolor para continuar y logar sanar. Aunque tuviera que matar al Joker para sentirse mejor.

Jason sollozo, con la mano izquierda cubrió sus ojos pero aun así no evito que sus lágrimas brotaran. ¿Cuántas veces le había llorado a su amante en esos dos meses? No las suficientes quizás. Siguió llorando sin importarle que Roy siguiera ahí después de todo no era la primera vez que se quebraba frente a él. El arquero escarlata desvió la vista suspirando, quería que Jason saliera de esa fuerte tristeza y al parecer estaba reaccionando, le dejo llorar hasta que sus sollozos se convirtieron en pequeños suspiros, cuando el de mechón blanco destapo su rostro lo ayudo a llegar hasta la habitación, le quito las botas junto con casi toda la ropa dejándole solo en bóxer y lo metió en la cama.

–Buenas noches Jaybird –murmuro cerrando la puerta.

Regreso a la sala para adecentar el sofá planeaba pasar ahí la noche, en cuanto su amigo despertara –y si la cruda no lo ponía muy irascible– le ayudaría a revisar la información que tenía sobre el caso quizás no fuera un gran detective como los murciélagos pero podía darle otro punto de vista, notar algo que Jason no. Soltó un pequeño gemido al dejar a su espalda descansar contra el cómodo sofá, sí que Jason estaba enamorado del petirrojo Red Hood no era de los que lloraban más bien era quien tomaba sus armas y salía a matar unos cuantos criminales.

.

Las sombras eran su elemento y el sigilo parte de su esencia, con facilidad abrió la ventana adentrándose en la oscura habitación. Distinguió a su objetivo descansando en la cama a unos metros de distancia, con pasos silenciosos se acercó y levanto las sabanas para sentarse a horcadas sobre el abdomen del durmiente. Acaricio los trabajados pectorales deleitándose con lo suave que era la blanca piel, delineo cada costilla con la mayor delicadeza posible, se toma un momento para apreciar el rostro del hombre que tiene debajo, sus rasgos varoniles le hacen suspirar es tan apuesto. Se inclina un poco a penas lo suficiente para rosar sus labios con los ajenos, el hombre de mechón blanco suspira removiéndose un poco pero no despierta lo cual aprovecha para besarlo suavemente mientras empieza a rodar sus caderas contra las de él; inconscientemente Jason mueve los labios correspondiendo al ósculo con dulzura, se separa y con un nuevo suspiro murmura el añorado nombre.

 _Damian_

Todo movimiento cesa, no hay más caderas ondulantes ni firmes piernas rodeándole, incluso las cálidas manos dejan de recorrer su pecho quedando sin fuerzas a los costados. Los orbes cian se abren lentamente extrañado por la falta de contacto, la bruma del sueño no se ha desvanecido del todo y la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana no es suficiente para distinguir a la persona sobre el aun así sabe ese peso conocido.

– ¡¿Por qué sigues pensando en el?! –Definitivamente conocía ese chillido.

–Cassandra –escupe el nombre intentando levantarse pero ella lo retiene contra el colchón. Si Jason se encontrara en óptimas condiciones la habría sometido rápidamente pero la falta de alimento y descanso junto con el alcohol habían mermado sus capacidades. –Quítate de encima.

– ¡¿Porque no lo olvidas?! –Cassandra se levantó al igual que Jason quedando ambos viéndose fijamente – ¡Deberías superarlo ya está muerto! –El mercenario la cacheteo fuertemente o lo más fuerte que su estado físico se lo permitía.

–Aunque fuera cierto, –siseo –aunque Damian estuviera muerto –un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al pensar en la posibilidad –no intentaría olvidarle contigo.

– ¿Por qué? Él no te amaba.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? No entenderías nuestra relación.

Alertado por los gritos Roy abrió la puerta, vio los músculos de Jason tensarse, los puños le temblaban señal de que empezaría a golpear al causante de su enojo y aunque era posible de que no la hiriera gravemente sería mejor alejar a Cassandra del otro, podía pasar algo de lo más adelante se arrepintieran. Tomo a la portadora del manto de Blackbat del brazo y la saco de la habitación casi a rastras, antes de salir le ordeno a Jason que volviera a dormir. Cassandra forcejeo para liberarse pero no la soltó hasta que la dejo en el sillón junto al que dormía antes de lidiar con la pela de los murciélagos. La chica no alzo la mirada la dejo fija en la mesita donde estaba el cenicero meditando vaya el diablo a saber que, miro la vestimenta que llevaba la cual era solo un babydoll negro; quiso reír al imaginar el tango que seguramente le haría el petirrojo a su amigo si se enteraba.

– ¿Por qué aun no lo olvida? –Murmuro dolida.

" _¿Y todavía lo preguntas?"_

Vale, la chica era guapa de cara, su cuerpo estaba bien dotado y era tentador pero Jason y Damian compartían más que sexo; traumas, pesadillas, temores, ideales… muchas cosas los unían, se complementaban el uno al otro y dudaba que Cassandra por mucho que se esforzara lograra hacerlo tan feliz como Damian lo hacía, esa hazaña nadie más podía lograrla nunca antes vio sus ojos brillar como cada que hablaba del menor o lo veía, esa sonrisa de bobo enamorado no la había provocado nadie más solo el amor de su vida.

–Eran amantes en todos los sentidos, mental, emocional y sexualmente; se necesitan para vivir sin el otro están incompletos y mientras más rápido lo entiendas Cassandra mejor. Te ahorraras muchas decepciones.

–Pero…

–No podrás arrancarle de su corazón, tiene su nombre grabado a fuego en él.

~o~

La densa oscuridad se cierne sobre la ciudad maldita, ni la luna ni mucho menos las estrellas se atreven a intentar obstaculizar su cometido de atemorizar a los tontos ciudadanos que permanecen en ella con la infantil ilusión de mejorar, llevar por el buen camino a la sucursal del infierno en la tierra.

–Ustedes cuatro vigilen el resto viene conmigo.

La voz suena joven, los que vieron su rostro antes de que se colocara la máscara dicen que no debe tener más de diecisiete años, normalmente no recibirían órdenes de un niñato pero su jefe fue muy explícito, debían hacer lo que dijera como si fueran órdenes de él mismo.

* * *

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Dudas, quejas, cometarios, crucios, avadas?


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La densa oscuridad se cierne sobre la ciudad maldita, ni la luna ni mucho menos las estrellas se atreven a intentar obstaculizar su cometido de atemorizar a los tontos ciudadanos que permanecen en ella con la infantil ilusión de mejorar, llevar por el buen camino a la sucursal del infierno en la tierra.

–Ustedes cuatro vigilen el resto viene conmigo.

La voz suena joven, los que vieron su rostro antes de que se colocara la máscara dicen que no debe tener más de diecisiete años, normalmente no recibirían órdenes de un niñato pero su jefe fue muy explícito, debían hacer lo que dijera como si fueran órdenes de él mismo.

Renuentemente los hombres obedecieron al joven con mascara de payaso.

–Muy bien hecho hijo, realmente fue un buen trabajo.

Joker reía felicitando al que él llama Bufón Real, él había dirigido un robo multimillonario al banco central de Ghotam. Pero a pesar del éxito de la misión sus esbirros no estaban contentos en recibir órdenes de un niño en lugar del mismo Joker. Se les hacía humillante y hubo alguien que no dudo en expresarlo.

–Es un mocoso –gruño un hombre con el cráneo rapado y tatuado. –Que te lo estés cogiendo no tiene nada que ver con que lo pongas a mandarnos, las putas no saben de negocios.

El chico apretó los puños molesto al ser llamado de esa forma, el verdadero jefe, aquel que organizo toda la operación esbozo una sonrisa macabra al verlo girar sobre sus talones enfrentando al tipo. La máscara impedía verlo pero sabía que tenía el ceño fruncido, un pequeño tic en la esquina de su boca por reprimir su rabia. Carcajeo al saber lo que seguía, conocía los arrebatos de su pequeño Bufón Real y eran por demás divertidos al menos para él, para los desgraciados que eran víctimas de ellos no tanto por lo general terminaban en muy mal estado.

–Repite eso imbécil –siseo apretando con más fuerza los puños tanto que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos–, anda repítelo.

El gandul disfruto de crisparle los nervios al muchacho, envalentonado por esas palabras y los rostros de sus compañeros que le instaban a continuar sonrió repasado mentalmente sus mejores insultos. –Eres solo su perra ahora que la payasita no está aquí. Apuesto que…

Antes de terminar la frase un fuerte puño se impactó contra su mandíbula logrando desencajársela. Incrédulo busco el rostro de su agresor pero la máscara de payaso impedía ver sus rasgos, otro puñetazo ahora en la sien lo desoriento; tirado en el piso quedo vulnerable a las patadas que sin piedad llovieron sobre él. Intento protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, se encogió en sí mismo para que sus órganos internos no sufrieran gran daño pero no funciono el chico tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de su apariencia. No debió subestimarlo pensó al sentir como sus mermadas costillas sucumbían a los impactos quebrándose y encajándose en el blando tejido pulmonar.

Ingenuamente creyó que podría irse con unas cuantas heridas para escarmentar su lección no volvería a denigrar al nuevo segundo al mando de Joker ¡es más! Se volvería su más fiel paladín… solo que los planes que tenían los payasos eran otros. El payaso peli verde no había detenido a su joven pupilo porque creyera suficiente el castigo, no, solo le pidió cesar para entregarle el arma emblemática de la ausente Harley Quiin: un pesado mazo que no vacilo al estamparlo sobre el cráneo del esbirro.

Los otros presentes se estremecieron al oír las malignas carcajadas de los bufones.

–Ven hijito es hora de ir a casa –el joven de cabello azul corrió hasta "su padre", en la diestra aferraba el mazo lleno de sangre y materia gris y con la izquierda tomaba la del némesis de Batman cual niño de cinco años ansioso por llegar al parque. Era una escena macabramente tierna si es que esa palabra podía encajar con algún aspecto del psicópata de cara maquillada

–*–

Tenía... dos meses sin verlo y parecía casi imposible que en ese tiempo hubiera cambiado tanto, se veía más alto y su rostro había perdido la mayoría de los rasgos infantiles dándole paso a unos más maduros... pero ahora no era eso lo que más le llamaba la atención sino la marca roja sobre su mejilla. Le intrigaba que esa jovencita con la que se encontraba de pronto le hubiera arrojado el contenido de su vaso encima y luego de abofetearlo marcharse hecha una furia aunque podía darse una idea por el gesto que tenía su hermano, claramente decía "al fin me deshice de esa loca".

– ¿Qué hiciste para romperle el corazón a esa pobre chica? –Sonrió burlón sentándose en el lugar de la antigua acompañante de D.

– ¿Que te hace pensar que hice eso? ¿Acaso no podría ser que ella me lo rompiera a mí?– murmuro limpiándose el rostro con una servilleta.

Jason silbo deleitado con la idea, alguien capaz de romper un corazón Wayne era considerado una especie de héroe maldito así que convenció a su hermano de contarle su primera desilusión amorosa.

La chica en cuestión era Mía Mizoguchi una compañera de Gotham High con la que llevaba tres meses saliendo, no la amaba realmente (para eso hacía falta más tiempo) pero le tenía mucho afecto cosa que no parecía ser recíproca pues su relación solo fue una fachada para encubrir el amor que le tenía a otra compañera. Si nadie noto nada extraño fue porque el interés amoroso de Mía pasaba mucho tiempo cerca de Damian ya que ambos eran parte del club de teatro así que cuando Mía iba a ver a Olivia (la susodicha) podía alegar que en realidad iba a verlo a él.

Pero Olivia salía con el hermano de Mía y eso daño su corazón, el hecho de que Damian y él se hicieran amigos por lo cual salían los cuatro juntos no le cayó bien mucho menos que las jóvenes estrellas de teatro representaran Romeo y Julieta. Verlos compartir un beso durante los ensayos, algo que ella no podría hacer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. La noche del estreno una alcoholizada Mizoguchi irrumpió la función para gritarle su amor por Olivia Silverlook a los cuatro vientos.

¿La reacción de Julieta y Romeo?

 _"Ya lo sabíamos solo te seguimos el juego a ver cuánto resistías, ahora por favor dejamos continuar con la obra"_

Con el rostro rojo de vergüenza fue sacada del lugar por su propio hermano, dos días después con la cabeza fría y sin efectos del alcohol en su sistema cito a Damian para tratar de arreglar las cosas y convérselo de que había sido un terrible malentendido pero ahora que estaba sobria podían seguir con su relación... obviamente el demonio la mando a freír mandrágoras a su manera.

Lo que Jason no hubiera dado por grabar ambos eventos.

.

Se quedaron conversando un par de horas, el mayor le contó sus propias experiencias y el ave menor confesó quien fue realmente su primera desilusión. Después de eso decidió que había un largo tiempo lejos de su hermano por lo cual habían muchas cosas más que contarse así que fueron a su apartamento para ponerse al corriente y de paso prestarle algo limpio que usar ya que su playera estaba sucia de la malteada que le arrojaron horas antes.

El lugar tenía una gruesa capa de polvo por los meses vacío pero fuera de eso todo estaba en óptimas condiciones, no así el refrigerador que se encontraba vacío, los dos fueron al supermercado que se encontraba a unas calles de distancia.

–Y entonces Brown abrió la puerta...

–Y los grabó follando.

–Aja, pero la cámara estaba conectada a todas las computadoras y pantallas de la casa... a Sandmark no le hizo gracia ver a su ex dándole duro a Roy.

"Casa" era un código que usaban para la Atalaya así como "playa" era para Monte Justicia y "la casa de la abuela" el Salón de la Justicia. Bien podía imaginar la cara de disgusto que puso la protegida de la princesa amazona, a pesar de los años aun no superaba la ruptura con el chico de acero.

–Supongo que a ti tampoco te hiso gracia.

–No realmente.

* * *

Los hermanos Mizoguchi y Olivia son personajes del comic Gotham Academy.

¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


	5. Chapter 5

" _Otra noche de patrulla en Gotham"_

Pensó un tanto hastiado (y bastante cansado) Tim mientras trataba de destensar sus hombros, anhelaba una ducha caliente y dormir al menos no ocho horas, se conformaba con seis pero aun había trabajo que hacer.

Normalmente tendría a uno de sus hermanos cuidándole la espalda pero esta vez Red Robin iba solo. Nightwing estaba en casa reposando, como supuso se negaba a parar un minuto así que puso somníferos en su bebida energética; la pena y la pesada carga de trabajo lo estaban acabando incluso había bajado unos cuantos kilos. Batwoman y Girl-Bat tenían la noche libre por motivos laborales y las otras chicas seguían su propia ruta juntas, ya nadie andaba sin compañía excepto el pues solo vigilaría un muy pequeño sector de la ciudad; por su parte Bruce esta fuera de la ciudad con la fachada de estar viajando por Europa como todo millonario despreocupado cuando en realidad la Liga trataba de atrapar a unos marcianos blancos.

A comparación de otras noches no había gran actividad, apenas un par de carteristas que la policía podía manejar sin problemas, no creía que algo más relevan ocurriera así que decidió dar por terminada su patrulla y descansar algunas horas extra que bien le hacían falta. Estaba por lanzar su garfio cuando una figura de payaso se dejó ver entre las calles. Se quedó un momento más viéndolo esperando que no causara problemas, esa estúpida moda de disfrazarse de payaso y salir a asustar transeúntes comenzaba a tomar un rumbo problemático, ya iban más de diez reportes de allanamiento de morada, golpizas y robos, la gente no escarmentaría hasta que algo más trágico pasara. Curiosamente el Joker no había hecho algo en contra de ellos, ni para alentarlos a seguir ni para ordenarles que cesaran pues él era el único payaso criminal.

Creyendo que era un bromista más no imagino lo que siguió.

" _Hablando del diablo…"_

El ausente Joker salió a su encuentro y le entrego una pistola junto con instrucciones que no llego a escuchar, después se marchó acompañado de tres esbirros. Tim sintió que la ira hacia arder su interior, era la primera vez que el Joker aparecía desde el incendio donde torturo a Robin y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su entrenamiento para mantenerse en su lugar, para no actuar imprudentemente así que solo observo como el primer payaso revisó el arma, contó las balas en el cartucho y una vez satisfecho con su examen la guardo entre sus ropas; después subió por la escalera de incendios del edificio más cercano y comenzó a correr por los tejados.

Previendo problemas Tim lo siguió, sabía era más productivo ir tras el de traje morado, después de todo él era quien les arrebato a su hermanito pero no era tonto, solo no podría hacerles frente a los cuatro quizás había más achichinques esperándole y Tim no agrandaría la lista de miembros del Batclan asesinados/lisiados por el Joker... ya tenía la extensión suficiente. Aun así, aviso a las chicas de su avistamiento para que estuvieran pendientes mientras el perseguía al otro, lo atraparía y lo interrogaría sobre su jefe; le sacaría toda la información que pudiera quizás solo quizás podrían capturarlo... ¿y luego qué? Eso no les devolvería a Damian. Encarcelarían a Joker pero en algún momento volvería a escapar, volvería a dañar, torturar o matar como lo había hecho con... En ocasiones compartía la opinión de Jason, ¿no sería mejor matarlo de una vez por todas? ¿Asegurarse de que finalmente no lastimaría a nadie más? ¿No lo merecía por lo que había hecho a su familia? ¿A sus otras víctimas?

Trato de no prestarle atención a sus pensamientos y se enfocó en perseguir al esbirro, solo alcanzaba a distinguir una cabellera teñida de azul (¿una peluca tal vez?), una máscara y su ropa que consistía en un pantalón cargo negro y una sudadera verde militar además de botas, ¿el también ocultaría cuchillos en sus zapatos, o sus botas tendrían casquillo? El payaso no parecía notar su presencia más concentrado en saltar de una azotea a otra y no caer.

 _"Parece tener experiencia en esto y resistencia. No parece agotado. ¿Sera el reemplazo de Harley? Ella tampoco ha aparecido desde el incendio"_

El payaso desapareció de su vista al llegar al antiguo territorio de Red Hood, sin darse cuenta Tim termino en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad sin refuerzos y con un soldado de Joker rondando.

.

.

Le gustaba sentir el viento agitando su cabello, respirar el aire contaminado de Gotham, era menos viciado que el de la vieja bodega donde vivía. Quería pasar un rato así, corriendo y saltando para sentir ese leve miedo de tropezar o estamparse contra una pared, esa libertad pero tenía trabajo que hacer, Joker le había encomendado una misión y nada debía distraerlo. Ni siquiera Red Robin.

Llego a la zona donde encontraría a su objetivo, Joker no apreciaba a los traidores y lo envío para recordarle eso a los tipos que trabajaban para él. Detuvo su carrera tomando unos minutos para calmar su respiración ¿por qué no tomo "prestado" algún vehículo para llegar? Ah sí, quería más libertad, su padre no lo dejaba salir mucho solo para algunos recados y el tratada de extender ese tiempo lo más que podía. Hacia un rato que ya no veía al ave de rojo y negro pero seguramente estaba cerca aun, vigilándolo desde las sombras como todos los murciélagos. Cuando sintió que su corazón no estaba tan alterado bajo de la azotea lamentando desde ya lo que haría, realmente no quería matar a ese tipo pero tenía una orden que cumplir. Era ese sujeto o el.

" _Él no me ha hecho nada"_

Suspiro mientras buscaba el bar donde supuestamente lo encontraría, un lugar que pertenecía a Red Hood. Red Hood… ¿Dónde estaba el pistolero? Había escuchado a los esbirros de Joker preguntarse sobre la ausencia del hombre de casco rojo, al parecer tenia meses sin mostrarse por las calles de Gotham y las batallas por su territorio no tardaron en ocurrir. Sacudiendo la cabeza dejo esos pensamientos de lado, tenía una existencia por terminar.


End file.
